


I Keep On Fallin'

by xKookiesandCreamx



Series: Fallin' for You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blow Jobs, Embarrassed Derek, Embarrassed Stiles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Insecure Derek, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: "Ow fuck!"Stiles sprung up out of his slumber, dazedly looking around for the cause of his roommate's pained sounding exclamation.He got his answer when he flicked his desktop lamp on and looked to see Derek sprawled in a graceless heap on the floor by Stiles's bed. ~~~Or a little college au ficlet in which a middle of the night accident actually turns out to be a not so bad thing after all.~~~*edit* if you're feeling a sense of deja vu, need not worry as this story was posted before. In one of my moments of vain where I go back and re-read fics i've written, I noticed this one and it's sequel had a great deal of typos, and decided to start reposting the fixed versions





	

**Author's Note:**

> **edit**  
> good golly gosh I did not realize this tiny ficlet idea turned into a giant 10,000 word monster!  
> Enjoy!

Stiles Stilinski has learned a lot of things in his life so far.

One of the most important being to expect the unexpected.

 

For example, Stiles definitely did not expect to be assigned Derek Hale as one of his two roommates.

Derek Hale. Aka the jockiest jock to ever jock.

Aka the hottest guy in Beacon Hills, hell, the hottest guy in the country.

Actually, scratch that, because guys like Leonardo DiCaprio and Jimmy Garoppolo exist, although Derek's almost tied with them...ANYWAYS! Stiles digresses.

 

He didn't expect much out of Derek Hale as a roommate. After all, they never communicated in high school, didn't run in the same social circles.

Nope, no sort of interaction there, no-siree-bob.

Unless, of course, you consider Stiles pining from afar for four years and the occasions where Derek would yank Jackson away from him when he saw the asshole treating Stiles like shit as interactions.

 

That being said, Stiles didn't exactly expect to be best friends with Derek after they moved in together. 

But he at least expected a tentative aquantice.

 

What he got, however, was Derek basically ignoring his entire existence for the past twoish months they've lived in the same 15.5 foot by 14 foot room, Derek taking up residence in the top bunk, Stiles on the bottom, and their other roommate Nick taking the loft bed. 

Stiles can't even rely on Nick to be a buffer because the dude's never there! Stiles is almost positive the guy hasn't been in the room for more than 10 minutes or slept in the room since the first day they all moved in!

 

And Stiles, well Stiles is pretty bummed. He sees all the people in his dorm hallway being the best of friends with each other yet he can't even get a conversation longer than five words out of either of his roommates.

And its not for lack of trying on Stiles's end either!

 

He's tried striking up conversation with Derek but whenever he does the dude just looks like he's in pain or it'll lapse into an awkward silence.

Plus, half the time, Derek isn't in the room either. He's too busy hanging out with his little group of friends, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. All who Stiles remembers from high school and all who don't even speak to him past the perfunctory "hey" they send his way whenever they stop by the room to invite Derek somewhere.

 

Now...now Stiles is getting antsy. He wants desperately to be friends with Derek.

Not only because of his hopeless crush but because he's pretty sure they have a good deal of stuff in common.

 

He's been trying to think of ways to get Derek to loosen up and maybe not hate him as much.

Everything ranging from trying to bond over video games to literally paying the guy to go hang out with him somewhere. (Although that one is the last resort due not only to how desperate it seems but also to how it makes it look like Stiles is trying to essentially pimp Derek out).

 

But, Stiles has _plans_ okay? An entire list worth.

 

Leave it to Derek to metaphorically toss that list into the trash.

* * *

 

"Ow fuck!"

 

The loud crash followed by the shouting woke Stiles out of his slumber.

He dazedly looked around for the cause of his roommate's pained sounding exclamation.

He got his answer when he flicked his desktop lamp on and looked to see Derek sprawled in a graceless heap on the floor by Stiles's bed.

 

"D'rek? You okay?" Stiles mumbled blearily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

He clicked his phone screen on to check the time, too-bright numbers reading 5:17.

 

He heard a pained groan coming from Derek, and looked down to where he apparently hoisted himself into a sitting position, right hand clutching his left arm around the elbow, pained expression on his face.

Worry instantly filled Stiles and any lingering fatigue dissolved in a matter of seconds.

 

"Derek? What's wrong? What happened?" 

"You didn't hear? I fucking fell out of the top bunk!" Derek grumbled.

 

Stiles held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Hey, hey okay Derek just calm down okay? It'll be fine. Just, you're holding your elbow like it'll fall off...do you think its broken?"

"God Stiles I know i'm pre-med but that doesn't mean I can just tell these things!" Derek exclaimed, glaring.

 

And wasn't that a pleasant surprise of a fact to learn upon move in? Who would've thought that jockmaster Hale would want to be a big ol' doctor one day? (Although it made sense since Derek's mother Talia was a Doctor and his father was a Nurse Practitioner down at Beacon Hills Memorial).

Either way, it made Stiles just a little bit self-conscious of his choice to major in criminology.

But then Stiles remembered that not only was his dad and everyone who worked in law enforcement badass, but he started thinking about how cool it'd be if him and Derek were together, Derek being a doctor and Stiles being a detective...they could have their own sitcom! "Doctor & Detective, the power couple of Beacon Hills, saving lives and solving crimes, coming to you Tuesday nights on NBC! Starring the handsomely charismatic Stiles-

"Stiles."

"Stiles!"

"STILES!"

 

Stiles is snapped out of his inner musings by Derek's "i'm going to kick your ass in five seconds" voice, and realizes that the guy must've been trying to get his attention for however many minutes now.

 

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles asks, trying his best to sound contrite.

"I said, do you think you could drive me to the hospital so I can get my arm looked at? I don't think I can hold a steering wheel properly right now and I don't want to call the emergency services because then an ambulance will come and I don't need to draw all that attention when its not that big of an emergency.."

 

Stiles blinks slowly back at Derek. Not only was that what Stiles believes to be the most Derek's ever spoken to him in the 4 almost 5 years they've known each other, but Derek actually looks...embarrassed?

"What? Oh uh yeah sure dude, no problem! Let me just...get some shoes and a jacket on..." Stiles finishes in a mumble, digging in his drawers for some socks and grabbing his Adidas near his wardrobe.

 

He's just finished zipping up his jacket when he hears a sheepish sounding "Stiles?" come from behind him.

Turning around, he's met with Derek not only blushing from the tips of his ears to his collarbones, but also Derek with his hoodie on one arm, the other sleeve flopping down onto Derek's deliciously toned abs (he must've opted out of trying to put a shirt on out of difficulty, Stiles is definitely not compaining though) sadly.

 

"Uh, need some help there?" Stiles asks, slowly approaching Derek like he's a scared animal.

Derek on his part only nods in response.

 

Seeing his nod, Stiles grabs the other side of the hoodie, stretching the sleeve up and above Derek's head, while Derek slowly puts his left arm in the outstretched sleeve, right hand securing it so it doesn't jostle and hurt too much.

 

"There." Stiles sighs out once the arm's in, pulling the hoodie down Derek's torso the rest of the way, adjusting the hem until he promptly snatches his hands away once he realizes what he's doing.

Stiles hopes Derek didn't notice, but a quick glance up at Derek's definitely deeper than before blush that mirrors Stiles's confirms his fear.

 

Stiles clears his throat awkwardly to try and dissolve the tension, and grabs his keys, "Ready?" He asks opening the door.

Derek nods again, 'guess he's going with the subverbal thing like usual' Stiles muses while heading to Roscoe.

 

When his beloved Jeep starts on the first try for once, Stiles sighs gratefully, and pulls away from the University, heading for the hospital.

 

***

 

Stiles once again sighs gratefully when he and Derek enter the emergency area of Beacon Hills Memorial and see that the waiting area is empty save for what looks to be another pair of college students, clearly drunk, one clutching their ankle and foot that sits in the highest heeled shoe Stiles has ever seen.

 

Stiles goes with Derek to check in, and then goes and tries to get comfy on one of waiting area chairs, the check-in nurse's promise of a 20 minute wait time in the back of his mind.

Leaning back in the chair, Stiles spots Derek getting up from his chair in his periphery and raises an eyebrow in inquiry, shrugging and closing his eyes when Derek mumbles something about going to the bathroom.

 

**

 

Stiles is woken from his doze by the smell of coffee.

He looks up to see Derek somehow clutching a paper cup of coffee in his right hand while also holding his bad elbow in the same hand.

 

Stiles, ever eloquent, blurts out "They have coffee in the bathroom?" and immediately regrets it. That is, until he sees Derek's ears turn a steady shade of red and his expression turn sheepish.

 

"I figured i'm keeping you up by making you take me here, the least I could do was get you a coffee." Derek mumbled.

"That's for me?" Stiles asks, reaching out and grabbing it, taking a big sip, delighting in the slight tinge of caramel he tastes.

 

He tries to tamp down the warm feeling in his stomach at the gesture, but finds he can't.

Instead, all he does is give Derek a grateful smile coupled with a "Thanks Derek".

 

***

 

Stiles looked toward where a nurse was standing with a clipboard, having just called Derek's name.

The guy himself stands, and then instead of heading straight to the nurse like Stiles expected, instead turns towards Stiles with an expectant look.

 

"You...want me to go back with you?" Stiles asks, confusion lacing his tone.

"Yes please." Derek mumbles, "But only if you want to." He tacks on.

Stiles shrugs, "Sure dude." and follows Derek and the nurse to an examination room.

 

After the nurse has checked Derek over and sent him to get x-rays done (all with Stiles following him, trying valiantly not to look at where Derek's glorious ass was slightly peeking out of the bottom of the examination gown they forced him into), she tells them that the doctor will be in shortly to talk over the results of the x-ray with Derek.

 

The pair of them nod, and then sit in an awkward silence while they wait.

A silence that is thankfully broken a few moments later by a hand drawing the curtain back slightly and a doctor walking past it into the room.

 

But not just any doctor. Nope. 

Because that is most definitely Derek's mother.

A fact confirmed by the exclaimed "Oh no Der-Bear! What happened?!"

 

Stiles tries not to snicker at the nickname, but judging by Derek's glare directed at him he didn't succeed.

 

"Hey mom...I rolled over too far in my sleep and fell onto the floor from the top bunk..." Derek mumbled, face steadily turning more red as he elaborates.

"Oh honey, I always was afraid this was going to happen! Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way down?" Talia fusses, snapping on a pair of gloves.

"No mom, I braced my head and face with my arms, one was apparently elbow-first."

 

"Oh yeah, I can tell that from your x-rays. That elbow of yours is definitely fractured Der." 

Derek groans but nods, watching as his mother gets the supplies for a cast.

It seems it isn't until that moment that she notices it isn't just her and Derek in the room.

 

"Oh! Hello Stiles! How are you? i haven't seen you since move-in day! Although i've heard plenty about you since then!" Talia exclaims, pulling Stiles in for a hug.

 

Stiles feels his eyebrows go up in surprise at Talia's statement, and is even more surprised to see Derek blushing, meeting his gaze  and then quickly and almost shyly looking away. Does that mean Derek talks about him to his family? Stiles tramples down on his building hope, deciding to reason that Derek probably complains about him to his family, not talks about him.

 

I'm doing okay Mrs...or actually, Dr. Hale. How are you?"

"Now Stiles, there's no need for formalities, especially since you took my little Der-Bear to the hospital to get his arm checked out! But, I'm doing okay myself!"

"Oh okay...Talia, that's good to hear." Stiles adds on with a genuine smile, wondering how a kid as grumpy as Derek could come from a woman as nice as Talia.

 

"Alrighty Der, cast time!" Talia exclaims in a flourish, complete with jazz hands, smiling at Stiles's stifled laugh and her son's blush.

 

***

 

"You know, based off your bedding choice, and your wardrobe, I am not the least bit surprised that you chose the color black for your cast." Stiles muses with a smirk, sliding his I.D. and punching in his code to unlock the door to their dorm, holding it open for Derek.

 

After Talia's cast exclamation, the rest of the appointment passed by fairly quickly.

Talia sent the pair off with a "Try and get some rest!" And then a "Maybe see if you and Stiles can share the bottom bunk!" complete with a wink and smirk which quickly turned to a pleased cackle at the pair's blush and Derek's groaned "Mom!".

 

Derek, on his part, just grumbles a "shut up Stiles." shoving past him into the room, making the climb up to his bed.

"Now, now", Stiles tsks, "Is that any way to talk to the person who carted your sorry ass to the hospital at practically 5 in the morning?" Stiles teases.

 

Stiles isn't expecting any sort of a response from Derek, or maybe another grumble and "shut up Stiles", but once again the night is just full of Derek-related surprises.

 

"Thank you for taking me Stiles. You didn't have to, yet you did. So thank you, I really do appreciate it." Derek says from above him, sounding actually grateful.

Stiles doesn't exactly know what to do with a Derek that's not actively ignoring him like he's the bane of his existence, so he just clears his throat awkwardly and mumbles out a "Hey, it was no problem dude, always happy to help! But uh, anyways, goodnight."

 

Derek's answering "Goodnight Stiles.", may or may not leave him with a stupid smile on his face until he falls asleep.

 

***

 

When Derek wakes up and notices the pressure of a cast on his left arm coupled with a slight tinge of pain, he groans internally, realizing that last night (or should be say this morning) wasn't just an elaborate dream he had.

 

Climbing down from the bed, he looks up at Nick's where, surprise surpise, the boy isn't there.

Then, he looks down to Stiles's and can't help the fond smile that stretches his face at the sight of Stiles sprawled out, one foot almost completely off the bed, blankets tangled around his long legs.

 

Derek blushes and mentally berates himself. He needs to keep hiding his crush on Stiles like he has been for the past 4 almost 5 years now. 

Because Stiles definitely does not see him that way.

Why would he? All Derek heard for the past 4 years of high school was Stiles calling Jackson a dumb jock that probably couldn't even do his times tables and other various insults.

And, since Derek was on all the same sports teams as Jackson (even though he personally hated the guy and most of his friends), Stiles probably only thinks of Derek as a dumb jock by association.

 

And isn't that just the suckiest part? Because Derek is far from dumb okay? He got a full ride to Beacon Hills University for academics, not sports.

He's majoring in pre-med for gods sake!

Derek grew up reading his parent's old medical textbooks and encyclopedias! 

 

But of course, none of that matters once your grouped in with the jocks just because you like playing sports.

Although Derek can't really blame Stiles.

He knows if he was tormented by the jocks his entire high school career he wouldn't be too keen on befriending them either.

 

And that's another thing, Stiles actually seemed to be trying to befriend him at the beginning of the semester.

Too bad Derek has the social skills of a caveman in general and a rock when he's around people he actually likes.

So whenever Stiles would try and talk to him he'd freeze up and basically turn into the equivalent of a shy child. And usually he'd just let everything lapse into silence and then run off to Erica, Isaac, and Boyd.

 

And for now its seemed Stiles has stopped trying, which sucks, because Derek knows he barely has any balls to try and initiate conversation.

Hell, if Derek wasn't in so much pain last night he wouldn't have even spoken to Stiles like he did.

Adrenaline was one hell of a drug.

 

Now, however, Derek decides he's going to suck it the hell up because he's tired of wanting to be friends (or more) with Stiles and not being able to because of his fears.

So, as he awkwardly maneuvers a jacket on and steps into some boots, he heads down to the "grab n' go" cafe with the sole goal of wooing Stiles with pastry and coffee.

 

***

 

Stiles is once again woken up by the smell of coffee, and blearily sits up.

He blinks in somewhat confusion at the sight in front of him: Derek standing awkwardly by his bed, holding a tray of coffees in one hand and balancing a paper bag in the crook of his arm.

 

"Uh, here dude.", Stiles says standing up, grabbing the tray from Derek and setting it down on his desk.

Derek follows suit, placing the paper bag down as well, getting his jacket off and then taking a seat onto his desk chair.

Stiles goes to flick the lights on and then grabs his own chair, pulling it over to the side of Derek's desk.

 

"I went and grabbed some stuff from the grab n' go and got you some stuff too." Derek mumbles out, sliding the bag and a coffee over to Stiles.

Stiles smiles gratefully, "Oh dude awesome! Thanks Derek".

Stiles grabs a muffin from the bag and chances a glance up at Derek, feeling warm when he notices the slight blush taking up residence on the guy's ears.

"You're welcome" Derek says almost shyly, grabbing the bag and taking the other muffin out.

 

"How's your elbow?" Stiles says around a bite of muffin, blueberry, he's pleased to note.

"It's uh, it's okay. A little sore." 

"Oh huh, that's uh good, or well I guess not so good."

 

Derek makes a noncommittal sound in response, taking a sip of his coffee, and Stiles resolve breaks.

 

"Derek?" Stiles blurts.

"Yeah...?" Derek responds, clearly confused by Stiles's sudden outburst.

"Do you want to be friends with me? Like I just, feel like we could be really good friends and we have a lot in common and like I just feel like you hate me? Like I don't know what I did but i'm really sorry for it and I just want to be friends you know? Like i see everyone else in our hallway being friends with their roommates and like you don't really seem like you want to be and Nick is never here and I just I don't know, want that I guess..." Stiles trails off, wincing when he realizes he just word-vomited to Derek.

 

Derek on his part looks a mix of surprised and flustered.

"Stiles...I don't hate you. I've never hated you. I actually always wanted to be friends with you in high school but we never ran in the same social circles...I never meant for you to think I hated you or anything. I just...Laura, my sister calls it "social rock syndrome". She says I basically turn into a rock around people I like or want to be friends with..."

 

Stiles tries to not gape, but he can't believe A) Derek just rambled and B) Derek basically implied that he likes Stiles or at least wants to be friends with him.

"So...is that a yes then?" Stiles once again blurts, wanting to wince again but not once he hears Derek's small chuckle and sees his slight grin.

 

"Yes Stiles, I would very much like to be friends with you." 

"Oh, okay, good. So...Marvel vs DC?"

 

The rest of the day is spent arguing the two and eventually delves into showing each other their comic collections, which somehow turns into pizza and them sharing Stiles bed while watching Stranger Things, which then turns into Derek falling asleep on Stiles's chest and Stiles trying to not freak out, eventually tiring himself out in his efforts and falling asleep as well.

 

***

 

"That's it, I am dropping out and becoming a stripper." Derek groans entering their room and throwing himself unceremoniously down onto Stiles's bed.

Stiles looks on with a fond expression from where he's turned around on his desk chair.

 

Ever since Stiles decided to take the metaphorical leap of faith and ask Derek if he wanted to be friends with him their relationship has improved by a 1000%.

It's almost like they never were complete strangers that barely spoke.

Seriously, Stiles feels like he's been best friends with Derek his whole life, like a second Scott.

Better yet, having Derek now is making it easier to deal with Scott being all the way in freaking Massachusetts for college.

 

The only thing not so great about actually being friends with Derek now? 

It's only made Stiles's crush on him increase ten fold.

But he manages...or at least attempts to.

And by manages Stiles means he basically flirts with Derek a lot whilst passing it off as jokes of sarcasm.

But sometimes Derek makes it really hard for Stiles to not do something incredibly stupid, like kiss him.

 

Like now, for example.

Speaking of now..

 

"Why, exactly are you taking on this new career path hmm? Not that i'm complaining, I mean you shaking your ass in skimpy clothing? Sign me right the fuck up!" Stiles exclaims, smirk becoming more sly when Derek's ears turn red.

 

"Shut up" Derek says exasperatedly, turning his head on the pillow to look at Stiles.

At Stiles's expectant look and 'go on' gesture, he continues, "I got my exam grade back for the test on bones in anatomy...and got a freaking 81!"

 

"Oh no! Not an 81! What ever will we do?! Looks like ol' Derrie is gonna flunk out and live in his parent's house for the rest of his life!" Stiles laments sarcastically, hands cupping his cheeks in a gesture akin to "The Scream" painting.

"Don't be an ass." Derek grumbles, turning to lay on his back, grabbing the pillow from under him and covering his face with it.

 

"Der...I'm not trying to be an ass. But an 81? Seriously? That's not that bad dude."

"I know its not that bad! It's just...bad for me you know? I never get grades like that and there's no way i'll pull through this program or medical school if my grades stay that way or drop any lower."

 

"Okay, okay Der I get you...so what happened then? Why the "bad" grade?" Stiles asks, making sarcastic air quote gestures on the word "bad".

"I don't know, I think its because i'm a more hands on person when it comes to anatomy and I didn't have any way to study hands on and I guess I figured I didn't need to study as much as I should have. All I know is the next exam will be even harder since its on the muscles."

 

"Welp, then we'll just have to figure out a way for you to get hands on study time before that exam then." Stiles says, an idea already forming in his mind.

An idea that he figured Derek already knew of but apparently not.

 

***

 

"I have a surprise for you Derbear!" Stiles shouts, entering the dorm with a flourish, wheeling said surprise in behind him.

Derek looks up from his laptop and then down at the ground where Stiles is excitedly pointing to a full on anatomical skeleton model.

 

Climbing down from his bed, Derek asks, "Where the hell did you get that thing?"

"Dude! You didn't know?! They have these down at the Bio building for students to rent out to study from"

"Seriously? How did I not know this?"

 

"No clue dude! But luckily for you I trekked down there slapped my I.D. down on the counter and wheeled good ol' Stefan down here."

"Stefan?" Derek says in disbelief, inspecting the skeleton, "Nope, definitely a Stephanie."

"Woah how can you tell that? It's just bones!" Stiles asks in disbelief.

"From the size of the pelvic inlet, its wider and rounder in females." Derek states, pointing to the inner circular section of the skeleton's pelvis.

"You're so cool dude." Stiles says genuinely, looking at Derek fondly.

Derek blushes and looks away, "It's just something basic you learn in anatomy...nothing too special."

"Yeah, yeah Humble Harry, it's still cool." Stiles says waving him off.

 

Derek rolls his eyes and goes through how he'll use the skeleton to study.

"Still would be helpful to have a human model to use." Derek mumbles to himself.

Or at least, he thinks he mumbled it to himself until Stiles responds back with a "I'll help you out dude! What'll I need to do?"

 

Derek looks up in surprise, "Yeah?", at Stiles nod he continues, "Basically i'll make sticky notes of different names of muscles and use you as my human diagram by putting sticky notes on areas of your body that'll mark specific muscles and seeing if I can label them correctly or not."

"Oh huh, sounds cool with me dude."

"Yeah? Okay cool...just-" Derek cuts himself off.

"Just what?" Stiles inquires.

"Just...you might have to be shirtless and pantless for it to really go well...maybe even like not boxers but something less loose?" Derek finishes, blushing  "Just to be able to see the areas better!" He hastily tacks on.

 

Stiles smirks, but still sports a pretty deep blush, "Pfft okay that's cool dude, might've expected to be wined and dined a little before I stripped down for you but it's fine." Stiles teases.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Stiles just two days ago you strolled in here after a shower with just a towel and flip flops on." 

"Yeah true." Stiles laughs.

 

Watching Derek grab a pen and a stack of sticky notes, Stiles asks "Oh wow we're doing this now?", at Derek's nod he continues, "So, should I lose the clothes then?" Derek nods again, and Stiles smirks when he sees the red tips on Derek's ears.

 

Stiles shrugs out of his clothes and sits down on his bed, watching Derek fill out his sticky notes.

"Actually, you probably could've kept your clothes on for awhile because I just remembered I need to write down the origin, action, and insertion of all these muscles too, sorry."

 

"Nah it's cool dude," Stiles shrugs, "I'll just chill here, give you something pretty to glance at while you're making your little sticky notes." Stiles mostly jokes, because yeah he knows he isn't ugly per se but compared to Derek and his body Stiles looks like actual shit.

Derek laughs, not unkindly, in response, "Eh yeah, s'not too bad of a sight" he says boldy, giving Stiles an obvious once over.

Stiles can only gape, being able to feel and see his blush spread from his cheeks down his chest.

Is Derek flirting with him?! Nope. No way, he's probably just joking.

 

***

 

Last sticky note done, Derek looks over at Stiles and snickers when he notices that the guy has fallen asleep sitting up, chin touching his chest.

And really, what a chest. 

Lightly toned with a patch of hair in the middle, following slightly defined abs and a cute little happy trail.

Derek is truly baffled that no one snatched Stiles up in high school, like come on, Stiles's face is beautiful and he even apparently has the whole hip "V" thing going on!

 

Either way, Derek is glad no one did because that ups his chances of wooing Stiles.

 

Standing up, the creak of the desk chair makes Stiles snap awake and Derek smirks at him.

"Ready, Sleeping Beauty?" Derek teases.

"Well its not my fault you took 50 years Father Time, but hell yeah i'm ready!" Stiles shouts, standing up.

 

Chancing a glance down at himself, Stiles notices his baggy plaid boxers and remembers Derek's underwear request.

"Oh uh, didn't you say something about non-baggy underwear?" 

Derek looks up from where he's placing some labels on the skeleton and nods.

Stiles doesn't miss the once-over Derek gives him again though.

 

Keeping that interesting tidbit in mind, Stiles rummages through his underwear drawer and grabs his tightest pair, red boxer briefs that cup his ass like they were painted on.

Stiles drops his boxers unceremoniously, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the strangled cough he hears from behind him, and slips the boxer briefs on.

He walks the short distance to Derek and leaves barely any space between them.

 

"Why are you using the skeleton? I thought you were supposed to be using me?" He asks, putting extra emphasis on the word "me".

Derek gulps and turns toward him, placing the last sticky note on the skeleton, "i'm using the skeleton for the muscles that are underneath the superficial ones, because the only way i'd really be able to properly label those on you would be to be inside yo-" Derek cuts himself off with a wince when he notices his wording and sees the glint in Stiles's eyes.

 

"Well Der, if you want to be inside of me all you have to do is ask." Stiles practically purrs, stepping away from Derek with a smirk, looking on fondly as he gets progressively more flustered trying to think of a response.

"I- you- well-" Derek tries and then stops, shaking his head in an effort to get some semblance of control over himself, "Well for these i'd need to literally be inside of you, like cut you open type of inside you so...you know...i'm not too keen on this becoming an episode of Dexter."

 

Stiles laughs, "Okay, okay" he says placatingly, "Let's start this shall we? How about we start with..." Stiles trails off, grabbing a sticky note from the desk.

"What the- what even is this Der? Why is this muscle's name..1,2,3...19 letters long?!" Stiles exclaims in disbelief, waving the sticky note around.

 

Derek laughs and takes the sticky note from Stiles, "Oh yeah, this is one of the craziest named ones. The sternocleidomastoid muscle. And that one is right...here." Derek finishes, attaching the note to the side of Stiles's neck.

Stiles gulps at the feeling of Derek's fingers basically caressing his neck, and looks heavenward, hoping that he'll survive this without popping a boner. (Or maybe he should hope to pop one, since Derek seems to be giving off some vibes).

 

***

 

Almost three hours, a pair of Redbulls, a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, four rounds of labelling, one angrily thrown anatomy book, and one perpetual half chub later, and Derek seems to finally know where all the muscles are, where they start, where they shove into, and what the hell they do.

 

Derek is finishing up removing the sticky notes from Stiles back, and seems to be lingering on his butt (gluteus maximus, Stiles's mind supplies), althought it might just be in Stiles's head.

 

"You know...you need to tell me how I can thank you for doing this." Derek practically whispers in his ear, hand still definitely resting lightly on his right buttcheek.

"I may have some ide-AS." Stiles states, the last part ending in a very manly shriek when he feels the light touch turn into a full on squeezing caress.

"Yeah?" Derek definitely whispers in his ear this time, lips lightly tracing the shell.

"Mhmmm...the body has 206 bones, want to help me make it 207?" Stiles whispers huskily.

Derek chuckles, "Oh my god Stil-" he starts but is cut off when there's a knock on the door.

 

He's about to just ignore it when the knocks turn more persistent and Isaac's voice rings through, "Hey! You guys in there? Neither of you are answering your phones! It's Erica, some dumbass kid in the hallway found out she had epilepsy and purposely waited in the hallway for her to come out and turned on some strobe light, thinking it would be funny or some shit! It gave her a seizure and they're bringing her down to the hospital."

 

Derek opens the door in a flourish while Stiles hurriedly gets dressed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Derek asks, grabbing his jacket gratefully from Stiles and following Isaac outside, Stiles close behind.

"I think so, but she'll probably be in the hospital for the night just to make sure, especially since she hasn't had one in a while."

 

"Is that asshole going to get in trouble?!" Stiles asks angrily.

Ever since he became friends with Derek, he also ended up becoming friends with Isaac, Boyd, and Erica by association.

They all melded into a nice tight knit group of friends. 

But Erica? Erica was his Catwoman, and the only one who knew about his true feelings for Derek (although he suspects Boyd knows because Erica tells him everything and Isaac probably knows because he's good like that).

 

"We told the RA and other people in the hallway witnessed it, plus the RA found the strobe light thing so yeah, the kid actually might be forced to relocate to another dorm building or may even be expelled from the University for it. I mean, 99% of the people in the hallway know about Erica's condition, her door has an epilepsy warning sign on it for gods sake, so it was definitely intentional!"

"Good, that asshole deserves everything bad that can happen!"

 

Stiles is too angry at the situation to pay mind to Derek giving Isaac a significant look when he sits in the front seat of the Camaro, until the curly haired blonde moved to the back and Stiles took the front.

Nonetheless, Stiles sat back while Derek drove to the hospital, only noticing the lack of Boyd until they reached a particularly long red light.

"Boyd ride with her in the ambulance?" Stiles inquired out loud.

"Yeah, me and another guy had to hold him back from knocking the guy who caused all this's lights out before he did though." Isaac stated.

"Huh yeah, too bad, that dickhead deserved a shattered nose from Boyd." Stiles mused.

Derek and Isaac both made sounds of agreement.

 

***

 

Arriving at the hospital, the trio head inside, asking the nurse at the front desk where Erica is.

Receiving the room number, they head there and knock on the doorway before heading in.

 

"Heyy Catwoman, how ya holding up?" Stiles asks softly, waving to who he assumes are Erica's parents.

"I've been better Batman, but i'm getting there." Erica sighs from where she's laid out in the hospital bed, giving a weak but genuine smile.

"That kid better hope he gets expelled from the University because if I see him in person any time soon i'm going to knock his lights out." Derek grumbles, coming up beside Stiles and grabbing Erica's hand.

"Aw DerBear, thats sweet of you, but don't risk getting thrown out yourself. We, especially me, need to keep you around. The kid facing expulsion and losing what I heard to be an almost full ride scholarship will be enough of a bite in the ass." Erica smirks.

"I'm still gonna find his car and key it." Isaac mumbles from where he's stood on the side of the bed opposite to Derek and Stiles.

Erica sighs knowing there's really no reasoning with Isaac with things like this, "Just make sure there's not cameras or people around when you do."

"Of course Erica, you know I know how to handle this stuff."

 

Spending the rest of the visit catching up, watching tv, and joking around, Erica can't help but feel eternally grateful for her friends.

 

***

 

Stiles is feeling confused and like he's had perpetual blue balls for the past couple of weeks now.

After leaving the hospital when visiting hours ended, Stiles expected him and Derek to maybe continue where they left off when they got back to the dorm.

But that didn't happen.

Instead Derek stripped his clothes off in a rush, climbed into his own bed, and fell asleep within minutes, all without so much as a "goodnight Stiles."

Stiles shrugged it off, climbing into his own bed as well, and decided to chalk it up to the emotional exhaustion of the Erica situation, figuring that maybe they'd continue things or at least talk about them the following day.

But that didn't happen either.

Derek went about his day like normal, acting like him and Stiles didn't practically have the beginnings of foreplay the night before.

 

Now, it's been 2 and a half weeks since the entire thing and Stiles is deciding to just try and forget the whole thing.

Emphasis on try.

He figures that maybe it was a heat of the moment situation, or maybe he imagined the whole thing.

Or, the worst possible scenario that hurts Stiles to even think about: Derek was caught up in the moment and then when it was broken and he had time to think about it, he realized it was the farthest thing from what he wanted and that he was being ridiculous.

Because seriously, guys that look like Derek don't go after guys that look like Stiles.

If it wasn't for Derek coming out as Bi in high school Stiles wouldn't have even thought that Derek was even into guys!

 

Nevertheless, Stiles is sick of sitting around waiting, and is too afraid to bring it up just in case it actually was a fluke and he ends up ruining their friendship.

So, Stiles decides to try and move on in an effort to forget Derek.

He's even started openly flirting with people in the hopes that someone will reciprocate.

And, he eventually strikes gold when a cute guy he's partnered with for his Chemistry lab of the week actually flirts back with him.

 

His name is Craig, and he's a Biomechanical Engineering major and he has pretty eyes. (Stiles tries to ignore how similar they are to Derek's but fails, mostly).

Eventually, the lab ends with Stiles gaining Craig as a contact in his phone and a plan for a date that Saturday, for apple picking.

Now, Stiles loves fall activities and the like, but in reality is freaking out a little bit since the last time he went was when his mother was still alive.

He's hoping it'll be fine though, it has been a decade since then after all...

 

***

 

When Derek wanders into their dorm Saturday morning after coming back from grabbing a couple breakfast sandwiches from the dining hall, he's expecting to come back to the sight of Stiles still fast asleep in bed.

Instead, he's met with the sight of Stiles freshly showered, wearing a nice pair of khakis, Sperry shoes, and pulling on a maroon sweater that looks soft and expensive.

 

"Why do you look like you're about to go to afternoon tea with your grandmother?" Derek teases, setting the bag of sandwiches down on his desk, settling down into his chair.

"Hardy har har." Stiles says, sticking his tongue out, but then his expression turns worried, "Do you think I look stupid though? Bad? Too much?"

"What? No, Stiles you look fine, good even. You look like you could do a cover shoot for J. Crew...but what's the occasion?" 

 

"First off thanks Der! Secondly I would definitely be doing a cover shoot for Brooks Brothers not J. Crew get it right, thirdly...I...have a date." Stiles finishes in a flourish, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

 

Derek swears he feels his heart stop.

A date?

But...he thought him and Stiles were actually getting there! He thought they might have had a thing.

He means...yeah neither of them have brought up what happened before the whole Erica event but that's because Derek's been waiting for Stiles to bring it up.

After all, Stiles was the one who truly put it out there with his little lame pickup line...and Derek is too chicken shit to bring it up in the fear that Stiles has changed his mind since then.

And, based on recent developments it appears he has.

 

"A date? With who?" 

"A guy from my Chem lab, his name's Craig and we were partnered for this week's lab and he seemed nice and we ended up hitting it off a little and eventually talked about fall things which led to him asking me out. On a date. To go apple picking."

 

"Apple picking?! What kind of date activity is that? Didn't realize we were living in an East Coast farm town romcom." Derek says incredulously.

"Yeah. Well, I think it's a cute idea so." Stiles says shrugging, sounding annoyed.

 

Derek, instead of backtracking, lets his jealousy take the reins of his word processes and blurts out "Just try not to trip him with the basket or hit him with an apple accidentally."

Stiles returning glare is more hurt than anything, "Oh yeah? Because clumsy ol' Stiles is always tripping and falling huh? Maybe I should start calling you Jackson huh? You gonna start purposely tripping me and then telling me to stop being a clumsy spaz?" 

 

"Stiles-" Derek starts trying to convey how contrite he is, but Stiles cuts him off.

"Nope, save it Derek. I gotta go anyways." Stiles mumbles grabbing his wallet and heading to the door.

Opening it, he turns around, cutting off Derek's pleading calls of his name, "Oh and, lets remember who the clumsy one was that fucking fell off their bed in the middle of the night and who's ass carted them to the hospital to get their little booboo patched up by Dr. Mommy hmm?" he glares, slamming the door shut.

 

"Fuck." Derek groans to himself, covering his face with his hands.

Now, not only is Stiles going on a date with a guy who's not Derek, but now he also hates Derek.

Deciding he doesn't want to deal with the shitstorm he just created yet, Derek climbs up into his bed and buries himself under the covers, hoping he'll wake up and the past however many minutes was all just a bad dream.

 

***

 

The nearer and nearer Craig gets to the apple orchard, the more and more Stiles feels his chest constrict.

He really wants to blame it on first-date jitters or agitation from whatever the fuck just happened between him and Derek, but he knows it stems deeper than that.

He knows this feeling.

This feeling is pre-panic attack.

 

Once they reach the orchard, Stiles practically launches himself out of the car, hoping the fresh air will help him calm down.

But all the fresh air does is bring forth the smell of the apples, transporting him back to memories of him and his mother.

Distantly, he feels Craig grabbing his hand and pulling him towards where you pay and get the baskets, and tries to ground himself.

 

It isn't until they're actually surrounded by the trees that Stiles realizes Craig has been talking.

Judging by the annoyed look on his face he's been talking for a while and just realized Stiles hasn't even been listening.

 

It's the sight of a son and his mother a few trees down, the mother hoisting the son up on her shoulders to reach an apple, that really does Stiles in.

He sits gracelessly down onto the ground, hanging his head between his legs, trying valiantly to calm down.

He sees more than feels Craig kneeling in front of him, and he knows he's saying things but he can't hear him over the struggle of his breaths and the pounding of his heart.

Eventually, its with the thought of Derek and him lazing around doing nothing that gets him to start calming down.

 

Breathing back to mostly normal, he looks up to where Craig is now standing, expression of annoyance on his face.

"This is definitely not going to work out, sorry. My ex had panic attacks all the time and it was way too stressful and annoying and I am definitely not going to deal with someone equally as messy again."

Stiles feels strangely like crying, and can hear Jackson's voice sneering "freak" over and over on a loop like he did whenever Stiles would get panic attacks in high school.

 

"I don't get them that often." Stiles tries to reason.

"Don't care. You could get them once a year and it'd still be too much. I'm gonna just go."

"Woah woah wait!" Stiles exclaims standing up, following Craig towards the parking lot, "You're just leaving me here?!"

"Yep. Oh, and lose my number." He bites out, climbing into his pretentious little sports car, turning the ignition and driving away.

 

Stiles stands in the parking lot gaping in disbelief at what just happened.

Then, suddenly, all the events of the day catch up with him from the Derek crap to this, and he couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard he tried.

Trying to stave them off as best as he can, he tries to think of who to call to pick him up.

Isaac is out because he doesn't have his license, and Erica and Boyd went down to visit Boyd's family for the weekend so they're out.

 

Which just leaves Derek. Great.

 

He tries to calm down enough that it won't sound like he's having a veritable breakdown in a parking lot, and dials Derek's number.

 

*** 

 

Derek awakes with a groan, blindly reaching for where his phone is still in the pocket of his sweatpants.

"H'lo?" He answers sleepily, realizing he didn't even look to see who was calling.

"Derek?" Stiles says on the other end.

 

The sound of Stiles voice, and how it sounds off somehow, instantly brings Derek to full alertness.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, hey uh do you think you could come down to the apple orchard and get me?"

"Get you? Why? Stiles what's going on, where's Craig?"

"It's uh, it's a long story i'll explain later just can you get me please?" Stiles says.

 

The more words Stiles spoke and how his voice cracked on the "please" makes Derek realize why Stiles's voice sounds off: it sounds like Stiles has been crying.

Instantly worried and angry at the thought of Stiles being upset, Derek rushes down off his bed and hurriedly puts shoes and a jacket on.

"Of course Stiles, i'm heading out now."

"Okay, thanks Der, see you soon."

"See you soon." Derek says, shoving his phone is his pocket when Stiles's ends the call, climbing into the Camaro.

 

Derek isn't sure what's going on.

The one thing he's sure of though is that if the reason behind Stiles being so upset has anything to do with Chris or Keith or Craig or whatever the guy's name was...well then it looks like him and Isaac will be keying another car.

 

***

 

Stiles sighs in relief when he sees the Camaro pull up, and stands from his perch on the curb.

"Hey", he says while climbing in the car, resolutely not meeting Derek's eyes.

"Stiles." 

"Derek."

"Stiles!" 

"Ugh Derek can we just...wait until we're back at the dorm before I explain anything? Please?"

Stiles watches Derek nod in annoyed resignation, and spends the rest of the ride staring out the window.

 

***

 

"Okay we're officially in the dorm now explain please." Derek demands gently, taking a seat besides Stiles on his bed.

Stiles stares down at his feet, takes a deep breath, and then rambles.

 

"He took me to the apple orchard and I thought it'd might be fun and that I might have been ready to go back but I guess I was wrong...I used to go there all the time with my mom when I was little before she...well before she died. I figured it's been a decade since then so maybe the place wouldn't bring back memories and make me panic you know?

But I guess I was wrong. The closer we got to the place the worse I felt and when we finally got there and got out and I smelled the smell of the orchard and saw everything I knew it was a matter of time before I broke down and had a panic attack.

I was basically in a zone for most of the time trying to calm myself down and then I eventually saw a little boy and his mother and just broke down and had a full blown panic attack. Craig didn't even really try and help me, I know he was trying to speak to me but I couldnt hear him.

Eventually I calmed down enough and Craig started saying all this crap about how basically it wasn't going to work out because he already had an ex who always got panic attacks and he said they were too stressful and annoying for him and he wasn't going to go through it again...

Then he started leaving and told me to lose his number and then left."

 

By the time Stiles's ramble is over Derek is ready to punch a hole through the wall.

"I'm going to kill that asshole!" he exclaims turning to Stiles and expecting him to nod along or tell him not to risk his scholarship or something.

What he isn't expecting is to see Stiles staring valiantly at the floor, with fresh tears slowly making a pathway down his face.

 

"Hey, hey none of that." Derek soothes, grabbing Stiles in a tight hug, "First off Stiles fuck him for what he said about your panic attacks! You can't help them and fuck him for treating them like they're his problem when you're the one that has to go through them. You went back to a place that triggered you, and that dick didn't even let you try and explain! I know it's cliche but if he can't handle you at your worst then he definitely doesn't deserve you at your best okay? You're too good, too special to cry over him."

"What? A clutz like me?" Stiles mumbles from where is face is buried in Derek's shoulder.

 

Derek winces, "Stiles, I didn't mean that."

"Right." Stiles says disbelieving.

"Stiles i'm serious." Derek says pulling away from the embrace to look at him.

 

When Stiles turns his face away, Derek gently grabs his chin and guides his face to face his, "Stiles look at me? Please."

When Stiles stops resisting Derek's hold he continues, "I didn't mean what I said. If anything I meant it teasingly you know? But...I guess my...jealousy made it come out mean sounding."

Stiles's eyes widen, "Jealousy?" He asks incredulous.

 

"Yeah...jealousy okay? I mean, I guess I thought we had a thing going you know? After the stuff that went down before all the Erica stuff. But then you never brought it up and then you had the date thing and just..yeah." Derek finishes lamely, feeling his face burn in embarrassment.

"Der....i've been waiting for you to bring it up! I figured we might of had a thing after all that too but then you never brought it up and I figured it was a heat of the moment thing and then decided to try and move on and then Craig happened and yeah.." Stiles trails off.

 

Derek feels the beginnings of an awed smile tug at his mouth, "So...does that mean you like me?"

Rolling his eyes Stiles says exasperatedly with a grin on his face, "Yes you idiot i've been pining after you since Freshman year!" 

His eyes widen when he realizes what he just revealed however, and he covers his face with embarrassment.

 

Derek gapes, and then thinks that if he was a dog right now he'd surely be wagging his tail in excitement.

"Stiles, c'mon look at me." Derek laughs, prying Stiles's hands from his face.

"I've been pining after you since Freshman year too." Derek whispers with a smile.

 

"What?!" Stiles practically shouts, "But- but I thought you didn't even notice me! What about the girlfriends and boyfriends you had?!" 

"Of course I noticed you! How could I not? With the laugh and the smile and the moles and the eyes and how you never backed down from anyone's shit and how smart and loyal you were? And yeah I had one girlfriend and one boyfriend but they were never serious, they were basically just me trying to find someone to get my mind off of you."

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", at Derek's falling expression Stiles hastily tacks on, "We could have been dating for almost 5 years! That's almost 5 years worth of kissing and other...stuff we've been missing out on!" 

Derek laughs, "Well, we could start making up for lost time now?"

"You bet your ass we are!" Stiles exclaims with a laugh, before leaning in to capture Derek's lips in a soft, slow kiss.

 

The kiss slowly turns from gentle and chaste to quick and dirty, and when Stiles lays down on his bed with Derek blanketing him, he suddenly feels extremely nervous and naïve, but tries to hide it.

Stiles doesn't succeed if Derek's stopping and pulling away from him is anything to go by.

 

"You okay?" Derek asks looking concerned.

"Yep yeah just peachy." Stiles lies.

"Stiles."

Sighing, he continues, "Okay, i'm just...nervous? I'm kind of a virgin? Like in basically every sense except kissing..."

"Oh, okay you had me worried that you were having second thoughts or something." Derek says sounding relieved.

 

He leans down to place a sweet kiss on the tip of Stiles's nose, making him scrunch it up cutely, "We can go as fast or as slow as you want, i'm in no rush. Just as long as I get to do everything with you I don't care when we do it or if we ever do anything at all." 

Stiles warms with Derek's words and instantly feels relieved.

"Yeah? Okay cool. I mean, i'm cool with doing some things now but maybe not all the way just yet?"

 

"Oh yeah?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow and smirk, "What kinds of things?" He finishes, leaning down to take Stiles's ear between his teeth and snaking a hand down to palm Stiles through his khakis.

Letting out a slight moan at the feeling of Derek's hand on him through his pants, Stiles sighs out "That's good, great even."

 

"Yeah? What about with less clothes?" Derek asks slyly, toying with the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up enough to reveal a sliver of toned abs.

Stiles nods frantically, grabbing the bottom of Derek's shirt and tugs it up and off, "Yep yeah definitely less clothes."

Derek chuckles and quickly removes the rest of his clothes and helps Stiles out of his until they're eventually in their underwear.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Derek traces Stiles's fully erect cock through his underwear and points out, "This is the same pair you wore the day of everything before Erica."

"Oh? Uh yeah."

"These your wooing boxer briefs or something?" Derek teases, tugging them down.

Stiles lifts up to help Derek pull them off, "I guess you could say that yeah."

"Oh well, consider me wooed then." Derek smirks, mouth practically watering at the sight of Stiles long, thick, cock resting heavily against his stomach.

 

Derek is just about to lean in to start kissing down Stiles's torso when he stops at Stiles's "Wait! Wait!" 

Instantly worried that Stiles is getting overwhelmed, he pulls away and asks "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, you too." Stiles says sheepishly, gesturing to where Derek is still wearing his black boxer briefs.

 

Derek smirks, and tugs them down slowly, getting even more smug when Stiles full on whines when his cock is finally out.

Derek laughs lightly when Stiles makes grabby hands at him, and indulges him, leaning down to meet him in a dirty kiss.

 

Derek grinds down on Stiles a bit, both moaning in tandem at the feeling, and then makes his way down Stiles's chest, peppering kisses and teasing nipples.

When he reaches it, Derek licks down Stiles's happy trail and then places a chaste kiss on the tip of Stiles's cock.

 

Then, he takes him fully into his mouth, trying not to preen too much at the gasped "oh my god", Stiles lets out.

When Derek has Stiles fully in to the back of his throat, he lets up his grip on his hips, tapping one to encourage him to fuck his mouth.

Stiles obliges somewhat clumsily, and by the time Derek is almost about to cum from the sounds and taste of Stiles alone, he feels a tug on his hair and looks up, moaning encouragingly at the feeling.

 

"Fuck Der, you gotta get off like right now if you don't want me to cum in your mouth." Stiles warns.

Derek just raises an eyebrow at him, smirking as much as he can with a mouthful of cock when Stiles just moans out a "Seriously?!" And starts thrusting in earnest.

 

Its a handful of thrusts later when Stiles's seizes up and suddenly Derek's mouth is flooded with warm, slightly bitter, liquid.

Pulling off with a pop once Stiles starts squirming from over sensitivity, Derek leans up back over Stiles, meeting his mouth in a lazy kiss.

 

Stiles eventually gets Derek to switch positions with him, laying on his back with Stiles over him.

"I uh, really want to try that? But I don't know if i'll be good at it? So maybe not laugh if i'm awful or something?" Stiles says uncertainly.

"Stiles," Derek sighs fondly, cupping his cheek, "I'll never laugh at you or judge you with anything having to do with sex okay? And don't worry about inexperience, because I know as long as its you doing it its going to be great, okay?"

 

Stiles nods with a smile, leaning down to give Derek a short kiss before copying Derek's earlier actions and trailing kisses down his torso.

When he reaches Derek's cock, slightly shorter than his but definitely thicker, Stiles hesitates, and then decides to just go for it.

 

"Mm..no." Derek says shortly, gently pulling Stiles off.

"No?" Stiles asks feeling hurt.

Seeing his expression, Derek instantly soothes, "No, no, I still want you to if you want to but you just need to curl your lips over your teeth."

"Oh." Stiles says lamely feeling himself blush.

"C'mere." Derek says softly, kissing Stiles gently all over his face until his smile comes back.

 

"Want to try again? It's okay if you don't want to." Derek asks, rubbing his thumb along Stiles's cheekbone.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Stiles breathes out, making his way back down Derek's torso and then going for it again, just with his teeth covered this time.

 

Derek moans, and he starts shallowly bobbing, but quickly realizes the thickness and stretch of Derek in his mouth is actually triggering his gag reflex, no matter how shallow he goes.

He keeps trying to power through it, but a particularly hard gag rips through him and he realizes he has to either pull off or risk puking on Derek's dick, so he picks the former.

 

"You okay?" Derek asks, concern present in his voice once again.

Stiles shakes his head, frustrated, my gag reflex is being an asshole...I don't think I can do it Der, i'm sorry." 

Noticing the slightly choked up note to Stiles voice that he now recognizes as pre-tears, he quickly grabs his boyfriend (boyfriend? He thinks so but he better confirm it after), and pulls him in for an embrace.

 

"Stiles, don't worry about it okay? Not everyone is just a porn star level dick sucker out of nowhere okay? It's okay if you're never one. There's plently of other ways to go about things."

"I just feel like i'm just starting this relationship off as a disappointment. First I have you wait to go all the way because I'm not ready and then I can't even handle a simple blowjob!" Stiles sniffles.

 

"Relationship? So does that make you my boyfriend? And Stiles, you could never be a disappointment to me! You're what i've always wanted and now that I have you i'm not going to let you not being able to blow me and you not being ready to go all the way yet, which I told you I was fine with earlier, ruin this okay?"

"I mean...I figured we were but if you don't want to be that's fi-" Stiles starts.

"I want to be." Derek says cutting him off.

"Okay...and you're sure you don't care about all of...this?" Stiles asks pulling back to look Derek in the eye, gesturing for emphasis on "this".

"Of course i'm sure!" Derek says sincerely, leaning in to meet Stiles for another gentle kiss.

 

Stiles deepens the kiss, "Still want to get you off somehow though." Stiles mumbles against Derek's lips.

"Yeah? Okay, I have an idea, hold on." Derek says pulling away from Stiles and standing up.

"I don't know if I like this idea." Stiles pouts when Derek gets up.

 

But, when Derek turns around and walks towards his desk and Stiles gets a sight of his ass well, "Nevermind, changed my mind!" He leers.

Derek laughs, looking over his shoulder at where Stiles's gaze is glued to his ass, and wiggles it a little before going to his desk and going through his drawers, letting out a little triumphant "aha!" when he finds the lube he was looking for. 

 

Climbing back on the bed, Derek lays back down, Stiles straddling him.

He gently grabs one of Stiles's hands and squirts some lube onto it.

"Ohh." Stiles says in understanding, warming the lube on his fingers before blanketing Derek, kissing him as he wraps a tentative hand around him.

 

Derek grabs his hand and gently tightens his grip, moaning encouragingly as Stiles strokes him.

"Yeah, s'good baby."

"Baby?" Stiles whispers in Derek's ear, leaving a line of kisses starting from the lobe then down Derek's neck.

"No pet names?" Derek moans out.

"Mm, never said I didn't like it, just wanted to make sure it wasn't just a heat of the moment thing."

 

"Oh well, Stiles, baby, faster please."

"Anything for you Der." Stiles grins against Derek's slightly slack lips, speeding up his hand.

 

A dozen strokes later and Derek's muscles tense up, and he moans Stiles's name as he cums between them.

 

Catching his breath, Derek leans up slightly to see Stiles staring at the cum on his hand.

"I can get you a tissue-" he starts to say, which quickly turns into a strangled moan when he watches Stiles give a hesitant lick, and then a "not bad" expression and shrug before licking the rest off in earnest.

 

When he's finished, Derek tugs him down in a fierce kiss, moaning at the slight taste of himself he gets when Stiles slides his tongue over his.

Moments later the pair break  apart, breathless.

"You're going to be the death of me." Derek whines while Stiles smirks.

 

Derek grabs for the covers that were pushed to the end of the bed and pulls them up while Stiles situates himself, cuddled up on Derek's chest.

He leans down to kiss his boyfriend's head, which prompts Stiles to look up and purse his lips for a proper kiss, one Derek is happy to give.

 

"A day that started crappy and got crappier turned into one of the best if not the best day of my life so far, who woulda thunk huh?" Stiles says sleepily.

Derek smiles at the grin he can hear in Stiles's tone of voice, "Yeah huh, glad we got to this point." 

 

"Me too, g'night Der."

"Stiles, it's 3:29 in the afternoon." 

"Oh, well, good pre-night Der."

Derek rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's antics (boyfriend, never gonna get old), and says fondly, "Good pre-night Stiles."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo boy guess who's back at it again folks?!  
> Lots o' things to address a'here!
> 
> First off, the title comes from "Fallin'" by the wonderful Alicia Keys.
> 
> Now, fun fact the initial plot of this story with Derek falling off the bunk? Was inspired by true events from my life. One of my roommates, the one who has tje too bunk above me, fell off the other day and broke her elbow. Only differences? A) I wasn't actually there when it happened, but got the recap when I cam back from going home for the weekend and inquired about her whole sling and cast situation, and B) no fic worthy love story happened, although we're pretty okay friends.
> 
> Now! Even funner fact (is funner even a word? It's 4 am ya'll who knows???)  
> But anyways!  
> Stiles pick up line? "There's 206 bones in the body wanna help me make it 207?" I actually used that on a real boy (he sent me a lame pickup line first and me being the naïve lil' flower I am thought he was joking so I sent one back) but! All is not lost because that dumbass pickup line got me a real-deal hookup ya'll! And, the guy was/is so attractive lord have mercy! (He's a dickhead though so ya know *shrugs*)  
> But enough weird bragging but not bragging huh?!
> 
> But yeah, college has been a weird whirlwind, and I feel like a lot of my fics i'll be writing may be college centric purely because I just keep getting inspo from every day stuff??
> 
> But anyways!  
> As always I am beta-less so there's bound to be some pesky typos in there  
> And as always I am up for fic requests/ideas
> 
> Also, I was thinking of adding another fic to this one in a small series and the second fic would just be their various penetrative first times? Like first time bottoming for both Derek and Stiles and first time topping for Stiles? Nice stuff like that? Lemme know if that's something anyone would be interested in!
> 
> Also! I promise i'm gonna write the second part of Little Gestures i'm just trying to make sure it'll be perfect and live up to the super well received first part (seriously guys that fic has the most kudos out of all of the ones i've written thus far even my 60,000+ megamonster fic).
> 
> Also, this is usually the point where I include my twitter @obroseyposeys but as is not i'm pretty much inactive on there so eh.
> 
> Finally, kudos and comments are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> xx Kait


End file.
